petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Steve and Jock
Jock has been diabetic since August 2004, and has seen most of the worst that feline diabetes can throw at a cat, and survived. Here's his story. He and I are proud to bring you an organized resource for feline and canine diabetes info. Your administrators for the petdiabetes wiki are User:Steve and Jock, Kathy, and User:Venita. You can leave messages for me on this page and I'll see them quickly. Older conversations are here, most recent first: Archives 1 2 Congratulations Steve, I am thrilled by Jock's remission. I am glad you put that final note in about cancer. I am convinced that is what happened with my Maxwell; even though he wasn't a long-time FD, and the vet and I just didn't know enough to watch for cancer before it was inoperable. All finger, toes, and paws crossed here for a healthy remission for Jock. Jock, Sabina, and you deserve it after all your hard work!! Venita 15:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) next steps I asked BitePR to reach out to you about pet diabetes month. for link-exchanges, I would suggest that you add a link on the lower left hand navigation of petdiabetes.wikia.com, or at the bottom of the home page - and ask your friends to do a small text link back to petdiabetes.wikia.com from a similar place on their site (not in the ad inventory but somewhere that is white space now That way no one loses revenue and both sites help each other grow... Gil (talk) 20:42, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :We had already done that, Gil, but I took a step further yesterday. I've helped to add a custom Google search to felinediabetes.com which searches the articles on that site AS WELL AS those here on Wikia. So anyone there searching information finds articles on Wikia as well. I'm looking into how I can do the same here. --Steve and Jock 11:13, 31 October 2006 (UTC) POM We hope 01:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) http://images.bigoo.ws/content/image/cartoon/cartoon_38.gif A Halloween reminder that we will need a new POM soon. Kathy :that's really cute Kathy! Hope you liked the POM and new front page design... :) --steve Asked for help, here's the follow up if any http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Thumbs/frames_borders_on_nonwhite_background Case Templates We hope 05:23, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Steve, Can we clarify the Oral Meds section of case templates to make it something like "Oral Diabetes Meds" instead of just Oral Meds? Know what's meant is to ask about whether oral diabetes meds had/have ever been used, but it can seem confusing as it's worded now. Some pets are using oral meds for conditions other than diabetes. The question the way it's posed now, can cause one to believe all oral meds should be listed--not just oral diabetes meds. Kathy :You're right and some people have been confused. The form needs an overhaul, not sure if I can get to it this week though. Thanks for all your work! This week is getting really special, you'll see things are happening. In addition to the press release, we've got commendations coming up! Holiday Pix We hope 05:20, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Steve, What about inviting everyone with case studies to post holiday photos of their pet if they have some? We can put them into the case studies for the holidays and then revert back to the non-holiday ones after the first of the year. Kathy : A fine thought, Kathy. Sounds like a lot of work though... Wanna give it a try? We hope 15:00, 28 November 2006 (UTC) If they're willing to upload and let us know there's a holiday photo there for their pet (notes on either of our Talk pages will work), I'm willing to change to holiday photos and back again after the season. Kathy December POM We hope 21:01, 28 November 2006 (UTC) We COULD turn it into a "challenge" and see who has some great holiday kitty pix (Top this Dog) among those who have cases here. Since December's coming up fast, there's not much of a deadline we can offer. Kathy --I think that is a great idea! --steve would be great If you could help a newbie with a similar topic, maybe even link to him.. check out http://dogs.wikia.com/wiki/Dog_Days_Home Hope all's well and happy holidays! Gil (talk) 19:03, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Done, Gil. -- Mr. Dog Days is welcome to ask any questions... --Steve and Jock 23:33, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Categories or Links Steve, this is Venita and it's about 7PM US Eastern time on March 9, 2007. It has been so long since I've been here, that I have completely forgotten how to post you a query. But I finally found your talk page. (And I don't recall how to post my signature, so I felt the need to identify myself and the time.) I just updated Max's case study for his passing today, and added a little bit about his cancer. Are there categories or links that I should add to his case study for 1. GAs, 2. Cancer, and/or 3. fPLI tests that have outrageous results which might be indicative of a pancreatic-origin tumor? And, even though I know you are under the weather and very busy with many other things, if you could add those links/categories to his case study, I would appreciate it. No rush, I'm sure. I hardly ever get here to the wiki. Thank you!!! :Hey Venita -- good suggestions. You're always welcome, regardless of your memory. I'll add a category for fPLI and for Cancer. Since this is a historical record and people don't always update, I think it's best not to include a category for GA's -- it will always be inaccurate and doesn't really say much about the case. --Steve ::I understand not adding a category for GAs. But I would hope people would update their case studies for GAs, because it is not all that often that it is diabetes that takes the pet, but something else (often cancer or CRF). But I understand that documentation is not even close to a priority when one loses a pet. Thanks for helping, Steve. (Venita, 2pm Eastern, March 11, 2007) Recalls This is Venita, again not knowing the "sig" code. It's about noon Eastern on April 19. There is a hot topics section on the main page. SHouldn't it be saying something about the food recalls. At least links to itchmo.com. Howl911, the FDA, Menu foods? Those seem to be the best places for info, although some like FDA and Menu are behind the curve. In fact, if it were me, I would put it pretty high on the opening page. Thanks. Steve, could you please add the K9 diabetes board to the front page, the other link does not work anymore, please check out our board http://k9diabetes.com/forum/index.php?referrerid=18 Nikeeta 05:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Nikeeta K9 diabetes board Steve, could you please add the K9 diabetes board to the front page, the other link does not work anymore, please check out our board http://k9diabetes.com/forum/index.php?referrerid=18 Nikeeta 05:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Nikeeta :Okay, done! Thanks for letting me know. --Steve and Jock Quick favor We're testing a new idea and I was hoping for your help. Could you add a prominent link to pets.Wikia.com for a few months (like maybe a site notice about a sister site?). We think it could be a great addition to the Wikia pets family :-). Feel free to take admin rights there too if you want em :-). Gil (talk) 07:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Did I do right? Hi! Steve, In a few places I wrote a story about my almost 17 year old kitty Jess...who has had kidney probs (not real bad), but now new things are happening. I cant afford vet right now, but was wondering what people may think...diabetes? I just dont know if i posted in the right pl places...It says cat doing huge wee as a title..or similar. See what u think 19:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jess' mom. Wrong place to post, please try Feline Diabetes Message Board Sorry! Hi there Steve, I'm Kacie from Wikia Entertainment! I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier! The Wikia Content Team was attempting to streamline your main page a bit in order to get more of your fantastic content above the fold, or page break, where visitors can access it more easily. Much of your content is currently being pushed down by the box ads on the right because your 100% content boxes are too wide to fit next to the ads, and thus can only fit below them. As such, you have a large blank space on the top left of the main page that really should be full of interesting content, since it's the first place visitors will look. I sincerely apologize for attempting to reorganize without your permission and also for leaving my edits half-finished without an explanation. You are doing a fantastic job with this wiki, so we're just trying to help you maximize all of the great content you have here and make the wiki as accessible as possible! In other words, I am here to help.-- Kacie (talk) 21:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad Free If you'd like this wiki to be ad-free, we are looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! We recently did a little face lift for the Canine Diabetes Wiki landing page. If you'd like us to do something similar here, let me know!-- Kacie (talk) 21:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Design Hello, I work with the content team (the folks who have left msgs on your talk page) I wanted to let you know that I was rolling the main page back so that the ads didn't break it. I hope that's okay, but if you'd rather have all the home page content be at the bottom, you can just revert it back...I just assumed you'd rather have the content up at the top instead of smooshed down. Let me know if that's not your preference. CheersSena 23:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Skin Theme Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the community team. I dropped by and noticed you hadn't customized the new skin for the wiki at all. So I brightened it up a bit with some colors that are similar to the ones you had in the old skin. Please feel free to play around with the skin tool yourself -- . It's a lot of fun and very easy to use. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 00:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Updating our case: Sparky and Alysson Hi Steve. I was reading over Sparky's case study and I updated it. After his case was entered here he went on a 6 year honeymoon which we just came off of. I updated the text portion but under his photo there are sections for dates of remissions etc. which I do not know how to update. Can you please put in that he went on honeymoon in September 2006 and his diabetes returned in August 2011? Hope you are doing well. 18:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Alysson & Sparky Doing Great, Alysson -- fixed it! Cheers, Steve Old FD friend! Wow, Steve. Long time no see. I'm Sharla from Sharla and Billy fame on the FD boards. 5 days after losing my Billy to cancer on Feb 1, 2008, a stray girl kitty adopted us and we named her Lucy. I found your info looking up feline neuropathy and saw a case study of a cat named Lucy. She looks just like my Lucy! Well, anyway, I have an appointment for my Lucy tomorrow as we may be starting down the diabetes road with her. I'd take her today, but she has to fast tonight. I hope all is well with you and yours. I'm headed back to reading more and just wanted to say "HI"! :Hi Sharla! Long time! :) Steve Dear Steve and Jock, I am a design student and, for my final project, I would like to improve the managment of diabetes in pets. After doing a bit of research I have understood that the most important thing in managing diabetes is monitoring the glucose level by urine or blood samples. I have read your hometesting page, which I found quite interesting, and I was wondering if there is an easier way to test. For example wouldn't it be better if the strip to collect blood was attached to the lancing pen so you would not need to hold on to the ear? Or if there was an instrument that warmed up the ear as well? Then the whole process would be faster and hopefully less frustraiting and painfull for the animal. Would this actually help? And would attract more people to do home testing? If there are other major problems related to diabetes in animals please let me know. Or times you thought "I wish this existed". Thank you very much for your help. 18:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Alessia hi steve, i am hoping i llget a better chance to get in touch with you through that website that Carolynn from the acromegaly website gave me. we started tc on lantus just under 2 weeks ago but because he is on 17 units twice a day the vet does not want to prescribe it to me anymore, she says that too much insulin!!! well he is insulin resistant, what can we do about it, i was hoping the vet you see could help us. thank you . ingrid 21:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Sarah -- Two of us adding most of the information have stopped, and nobody is stepping in just yet. It's still a great resource and I'm making sure it stays that way. With all the changes in Wikia, it's no longer obvious to me how to rollback a malicious edit, can you please show me what the method is now? :Steve :::HI there, Rollback and undo should still show on the history page. Are you no longer seeing this? Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Helping hand? Greetings! Just wanted to stop in and ask if you'd be interested in a custom background/wordmark logo or a main page re-design... You've got a great resource going already, just wondered if you wanted a little helping hand here. Please let me know either way. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi there XD1. I'm happy to see anything that makes this wiki more accessible! I'm not putting much time in myself these days, but whatever you think helps will be welcome. --Steve and Jock (talk) 15:59, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Canine Diabetes... Hello..I heard you're quite the expert on pet diabetes. Sorry to bother you but I have a question in regards to canine diabetes. If insulin is wearing off after 7 hours (this happened with 2 different insulins), does it make sense to raise the dose? Two different insulins at different doses (one 10 U, the other 16 U). My vet wants me to give more but I'm thinking of switching to something stronger (levemir?) because of how this insulin isn't lasting. Just wanted to get your thoughts.... Thank You, Karen 02:50, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Objection from new user Candice777 about The tight regulation dosing ...chart is inaccurate and gives too high a dosage for the mmol over 12 - please recheck the diabetes international site and amend. These dosages could induce hypoglycemia serilously (Candice777) : : Candice: The Tight Regulation protocol is printed exactly as developed by Dr. Elizabeth Hodgkins, who has brought dozens of feline diabetics into remission. When accompanied by the low-carb diet and constant blood sugar testing she recommends (also printed as warnings all over the chart) it is quite safe and well-tested. : If people choose to ignore all the accompanying warnings and information, well, they are taking their chances. But there's no reason to replace her research by that of your favorite authority. : '''Steve R (talk) 02:54, January 8, 2018 (UTC)